


Where were we?

by lokimostly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokimostly/pseuds/lokimostly
Summary: a small drabble.





	Where were we?

“He is sleeping,” you announce quietly, shutting the heavy bedroom door with a weary expression. You let the red ochre robes wrapped over your shoulders slip gently down to your elbows as you walk over to the bed, your feet padding silently across the floor.

Thranduil is waiting for you there, sitting up and leaning towards you as you approach. He catches your wrist in his hand, sliding his hand down to your fingertips, and nuzzles the inside of your wrist before pressing a kiss there. You blush, smiling at his affectionate display as he turns his gaze to you, raising his dark eyebrows.

“Come to bed,” he says lowly. His slow, silky voice is enticing, and you let your robes fall to the floor and crawl across the bed to him in nothing but your thin, short slip.

He drinks in the sight of you with shameless delight, a small smirk playing on the corners of his lips. He is indescribably glad to be yours; you captivate him with the simplest of movements and words, and for all his kingly qualities he often finds himself at your mercy. You turn his rigid heart into a melted, malleable mess.

You press a kiss to the Woodland King’s lips and he hums deep in his chest, tucking a strand of hair behind your pointed ear before cupping your face with his large hands.

“Our son is a very light sleeper,” he observes quietly after breaking away from the kiss. You manage to get one last peck in before Thranduil pulls you into his lap with his strong arms, holding you against his bare chest.You settle easily between his legs, reaching down to pull the thick covers over your laps.

“Yes, he is just like his father,” you agree, smiling coyly as you reach for the book lying face-up and previously abandoned on the pillows.

Your teasing comment doesn’t escape Thranduil, who chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist, brushing his nose against the crook of your neck and speaking softly into your ear. “It is good he does not take after his mother, else he would snore.”

You gasp and hit Thranduil’s arm, eliciting a deep laugh from your husband. “ _Meleth nin_ ,” you scold, craning your neck to glare at him, but he only smiles and captures your lips in another honey-sweet kiss. The annoyance you felt quickly ebbs away, drowned and engulfed by the King’s lips, and you nearly forget the book in your hand.

“Mm,” you hum, breaking away and nestling back into Thranduil’s chest, cracking open the book and flitting through the yellowed pages. He settles in as well, sighing gently and pulling you closer to him, setting his cheek against your head.

The moon begins to rise through the panes of the window, a silent reminder of how late the hour may be, but the two of you lie awake nonetheless. He nuzzles his face in your hair, pressing absentminded kisses there as you find the page where the two of you left off. “Where were we?”

 

* * *

 

**_thanks for reading!_ **

_Meleth Nin --_ my love


End file.
